This invention relates to an energy saving device and more particularly to one which reduces power consumption by electric light bulbs or lamps, thereby prolonging their life.
The use of direct current as well as reduced RMS voltage to extend the life of an incandescent light bulb is well known. In many such devices, a half-wave rectifier is secured to the base of a light bulb prior to the bulb's insertion into a conventional socket. By reducing the effective voltage applied to the bulb filament by imposing a lower effective voltage thereupon, the operating life of the bulb is substantially extended, in some cases enabling a bulb to operate for a period of time many times greater than its ordinary expected life. An example of this type of device is shown in Niskin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,931. Another similar device is shown in Sundhar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,678.
Regardless of the type of bulb for which electric bulb savers have been designed, a number of shortcomings have typically presented themselves. First, the brightness of the lamp is drastically diminished. Second, many of the devices have become dislodged from the bulb base and upon removal of the bulb from the socket for insertion of a replacement bulb therein, the device may become stuck in the socket so as to preclude its successful orientation with respect to the replacement bulb and the electrical connections of the socket. This problem is acerbated when a large or weighty lamp is involved and the socket is upwardly facing. An additional problem arises when dealing with 220 V bulbs, since they are designed to be pressed into their socket and then rotated approximately 15.degree.. The combination of pressure and subsequent twisting tends to permit relative movement between the rectifier unit and its electrical contact, which may result in the bulb not working properly.
Therefore it is apparent that the need exists for a simple, yet dependable electric bulb saver.